AG033
}} Now That's Flower Power! (Japanese: ハルカにライバル！特訓ポケモンコンテスト！！ A Rival For ! Intensive Pokémon Contest Training!!) is the 33rd episode of the , and the 307th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on July 10, 2003 and in the United States on May 22, 2004. Blurb Ash and the gang have arrived at Slateport City and May is busy getting her Beautifly ready for the Pokémon Contest. Beautifly is having some trouble using its Silver Wind attack. A boy starts heckling May saying that she has a long way to go to win contests. Team Rocket is nearby and Jessie is busy training her Dustox, which is equally unprepared for the contest. After May and Ash have a practice battle using Beautifly and Taillow, a man approaches Ash—not May—complimenting him on his battling style and introduces himself as a Pokémon Contest expert and also a berry expert. He goes into an explanation of PokéBlocks and their uses in contests. He even gives May a PokéBlock Case. He offers to show them how to make berry blocks. When they arrive at the building they discover that Torchic beat them there and ate all the Bluk berries, so they decide to go find some replacement Bluk berries. Team Rocket, meanwhile is devising a plan to steal the berries and the Pokémon. The gang ends up only finding one Bluk berry, which is also found by the boy who was heckling May earlier. May and the heckler, whose name she finds out is Drew, start a match only to have Team Rocket try to steal the berry. Drew's Roselia and Ash's Pikachu stop Team Rocket's getaway and they recover the berry. The episode ends with the entire group happily watching fireworks. Plot and are taking a break at the Slateport City Pokémon Center. When they enter, they find out that many s are preparing their for the Pokémon Contest. Several of them are scattered around the lobby. One Trainer snaps his fingers and his camouflages. walks in, very impressed by all of this. comments that she has a lot of competition and Max remarks that she hasn't even begun to train yet. Ash asks when she plans to start and she exclaims that now is as good a time as any. She then wonders who she'll train with first. On the beach, Brock becomes excited by all the girls on the seashore. May comments that this is the perfect place to train. She releases while elegantly spinning as it comes out in a shower of . She turns around, her eyes swirly, she might have spent too much time on her spin. May then throws some Frisbees at Beautifly and tells it to use to blow them back. It does so, but its wind creates a huge sandstorm. The storm catapults May through the air, then sends Ash and the others flying with her. Soon, the people relaxing on the beach are covered in sand. Max pops out, exclaiming that using Whirlwind on the beach isn't a good idea. The group then heads to a more uninhabited part of the beach. Max asks what attack she plans to practice next, and she comments that Beautifly needs to work on . She tells Beautifly to use Silver Wind, but it can't seem to get off with the attack. May slumps down, groaning that this is going to take a lot more practice. Ash suggests she try the Frisbees again and she agrees. May throws three Frisbees to Beautifly, who gently Gusts them back. May gracefully catches the first two but the third goes flying over her head. The group turns around to see it sail straight towards a green haired boy that is watching from the boardwalk. He catches the Frisbee easily and twirls it on his finger, stating that May isn't a very good contestant for a Contest. May gets mad as the Frisbee is thrown at her feet. The boy jumps down and May angrily introduces herself. The boy introduces himself as Drew, and tells her that she needs a lot of practice. May becomes enraged and lunges at him, but he just holds up his hand and casually pushes her back. Ash, Max, and Brock approach and ask what is going on. Drew tells May that her Pokémon is second rate and there's no way it can win an official Contest. May is now in a rage. She tries to lunge again, but he pushes her back the same way as before. She still tries to run at him, but he easily keeps her at bay. Ash tells him to stop insulting May's Pokémon, but Drew just flips back his hair and laughs. He explains that he plans on competing in the Contest too, and he's staying at a luxury hotel and not some cramped Pokémon Center. Ash and the others turn to leave, but May turns back. She informs him that she'll see how good he really is at the Pokémon Contest. The two then glare at each other. From some nearby rocks, James and spy on the group. pops out as James and Meowth overhear Jessie. The two turn to see her instructing . James approaches and asks what is it that she is doing. She explains that she is preparing her Dustox for the Contest. James and Meowth are shocked upon hearing this. She explains with fire in her eyes that Dustox has the grace to win and she won't let its talents go to waste. She then tells it to use . It does so, and the barbs hit the ground gracefully. The barbs then start to go haywire and the three run screaming. Wobbuffet follows them with many barbs stuck to it. Meanwhile, May and Ash decide to have a practice battle to help Beautifly get used to performing attacks. She sends in her Beautifly and Ash chooses . Taillow flies towards Beautifly and May orders a . It flies toward Taillow, leaving Stun Spore as it goes. It gracefully twirls as it approaches, but Taillow dodges. Taillow then comes in for a , but May tells Beautifly to twirl out of the way. It does so and then uses to trap Taillow. Ash tells it to the strings around it, and May begins to worry. She thinks for a second, and then orders a Whirlwind. Beautifly does so and Taillow crashes to the ground. May leaps up, thinking she has won, but Taillow gets up. Ash tells it to bite away the string and it does so. May orders a Silver Wind but it fails. Taillow continues to bite at the web of string and it then breaks through. It flies into the air and uses on Beautifly, sending it crashing to the ground. May rushes to it and asks if Beautifly is okay and it happily flies up. Suddenly, a man approaches, clapping loudly. He says that was amazing and May thanks him. The man passes her and approaches Ash. He exclaims that Taillow battled so elegantly and he would like to see it in Pokémon Contests. May tells that she is the one training for Contests. The man laughs and says she did well too. He then exclaims that he is actually a leading expert in Pokémon Contests, and he may be able to help her out. The man introduces himself as Mr. Big. May and Max goes starry eyed. May approaches him telling that she wants to know all the secrets. He pushes her back and says that the secret lies in Berries. He tells the group that he grows many Berries for Pokémon Contests and he'd be happy to help. While they are discussing the Berries, Ash and his friends' Pokémon happily sleep in the corner. Torchic wakes up, looks around, and spies a building not too far off. Torchic decides to investigate it. When it reaches the building, it smells something good and rushes inside. Meanwhile, May and Max listen to Mr. Big as he explains more things to them. He tells May that to win Contests, she needs to use Pokéblocks that raise the condition of Pokémon. He then pulls out a Pokéblock Case and exclaims that every Pokémon Coordinator has to have one. The case is used to store Pokéblocks. He tells May that when you mix Berries, they form Pokéblocks. She becomes really excited as he hands her the case, telling that she can have it. May is overjoyed and hugs her new Contest item. Mr. Big then tells her to follow him to his Berry building where she can make some Pokéblocks of her own. watches this from the bushes. James informs Jessie that she needs one of those, and Meowth suggests they steal it and the Berries. Jessie is interested and they all agree. As the group walks along, Mr. Big explains about the Carnival of Seven Nights. Ash and his friends listen as he explains that just off the beach is a small island where the carnival is held. He tells them that the first day of the carnival is that night, and he'd be happy to show them the fireworks. May is overjoyed and definitely wants to go. They reach the building to find Torchic just outside the door. While May wonders what it's doing here, it turns around. Its beak is covered in purple goop and it happily looks up at her. Mr. Big goes insane, and tells that the goop is actually Berry juice. The group heads inside to find an empty box covered in the purple Berry juice. Mr. Big sighs, telling that those were his freshly picked Bluk Berries. Brock checks the guide and explains that Bluk Berries make the coats of Pokémon extra shiny, but their juices stain. May becomes angry at Torchic but Mr. Big assures her that it's all right. He then sighs and tells that he would really like to find some more before the Contest. He adds in that they are pretty rare in this area. May shoves Torchic's face into the ground, but Mr. Big says it isn't Torchic's fault. Ash wishes they could do something to help. May then cuts in, exclaiming that it was Torchic's fault. She then tells Mr. Big that she will find more Bluk Berries for him so she can make Pokéblocks. She becomes determined, and Mr. Big thanks her. Outside, Team Rocket listens to all of this. Jessie says this will be easy, as all they have to do is let the twerps find the Berries. Meowth agrees and says they can give some to the boss. He then has a daydream of sipping Bluk juice and his hair turning shiny. James agrees but Jessie interrupts telling that all the Berries are for Dustox. Ash and his friends meet up in the forest. Not one of them has had any luck. Ash then asks where Torchic is and they all call for it. May hears it in the distance, and they head off. Torchic stands at the edge of a cliff looking up at a Bluk Berry tree. It rushes up the side of the hill and makes it halfway up, and then topples back down. It tries again, but the same thing happens. It tries one more time, and this time uses its beak to propel itself into the tree. It bites onto the branch and hangs there. Ash and the others approach and see Torchic hanging from the Bluk branch. May congratulates it on finding the Berry just as the branch breaks. Torchic falls but May calls out Beautifly who catches it with String Shot. May hugs Torchic, happy to have it back. Drew stands on a rock above them holding the Berry. May notices him and asks what he wants. Drew laughs and informs her that he would like a match with her Beautifly to determine who gets the Berry. May agrees to this. Team Rocket watches from the bushes and decide to steal the Berry when both Pokémon are wiped out. The battle starts and May spins and releases Beautifly and it comes out in a shower of Stun Spore. Drew releases a , which uses Stun Spore to do an acrobatic dance in the sky. Ash scans it with the Pokédex as it gracefully lands. The battle starts with a Tackle from Beautifly. Roselia uses , which hits Beautifly and sends it flying. Roselia then uses Stun Spore. The attack hits Beautifly and smashes it to the ground. Drew laughs, saying he expected a little more of a fight from Beautifly. May begs for Beautifly to get up, and it slowly opens its eyes. Drew orders Roselia to finish it off with . It charges the attack up, and Ash tells May she better forfeit. May thinks it over as Roselia launches the attack. Beautifly flies up and May orders a Silver Wind. It launches the attack, deflecting the seeds and sending Roselia tumbling. May jumps for joy, exclaiming that Beautifly used Silver Wind successfully. Drew is shocked and Brock says it looks like the match is over. Suddenly, the Bluk Berries are pulled away. Everyone look to see Team Rocket in their balloon. James reels in the Berries as they recite their motto. They taunt May, and then float away. Everyone gives chase and May looks back to Drew. She says the match has to be put on hold, as she needs that Berry. Drew looks at her without any change of expression. Team Rocket laughs as they make their escape. Ash tells Pikachu to use , but a special satellite under their balloon absorbs it. Meowth laughs, saying electricity will do no good. Ash tells Pikachu to try it again, but the same thing happens. Suddenly, a strikes the satellite frying it! Ash and the gang turn around to see Drew! Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt and Drew tells Roselia to use Solar Beam. The attacks combine and strike the balloon, sending Team Rocket blasting off and the Bluk Berries falling. Everyone watches Torchic rush towards the Berry. It leaps high into the air and grabs it. It seems happy with itself, and then realizes it's falling off a cliff. Beautifly saves it with String Shot and Torchic is placed in May's arms. She hugs it and then she turns to Drew. She tells him she can't wait to face him in the Contest, and Drew says he looks forward to it. He adds that she surprised him today, and he can't wait to see what she can do at the Contest. He recalls Roselia and then heads off. May happily watches him go. That night, Ash and his friends stand on the beach with , Torchic and . Mr. Big signals that it's time, and the fireworks begin going off. Everyone watches in awe. Even Drew watches it with Roselia from the boardwalk. The scene then ends with a happy May watching the fireworks. She is now ready for her first Pokémon Contest. Major events * meets her first rival, Drew. * May receives a Pokéblock Case. * May's Beautifly is revealed to have learned . Debuts Humans * Drew Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Drew * Mr. Big * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; debut) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) Trivia * Advance Adventure is used as background music. * The episode title's name is derived from the phrase " ". This also happens to be the basis for a Johto episode that aired in 2000. * This episode is featured on the Volume 1: Grass copy of Pokémon Elements. * This is the first episode where 's boss fantasy involves an item instead of a Pokémon; the Bluk Berries in this case. * Despite existing since Generation I, this was the first time is seen in the . Errors * When is practicing with , its mouth disappears for a scene. * When everyone agrees to join Mr. Big at his shop, the ears of May's bandanna are colored brown. * When May lunges at Drew, her capris disappear. * After May catches two Frisbees, her eyes don't have sclera for a split-second. * In the dub, during the firework show, the -themed firework is mistakenly referred to as a . AG033 Error.png|May's miscolored bandanna Dub edits In other languages |da= |de= |nl= |fr_eu= |he=עוצמת הפרח |it= |no= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ko= |hi=फ्लावर पोकेमोन की ताकत }} 033 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yumenosuke Tokuda Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew de:Das Probe-Pokémon-Feuerwerk es:EP309 fr:AG033 it:AG033 ja:AG編第33話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第33集